Diario de una Syndra
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Syndra comenzará a socializar más con Zed: Su único amigo. ¿Qué ocurrirá?
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: League of Legend's no me pertenece, sin embargo ésta historia sí.

Se centra en Zed y Syndra, dos campeones odiados y poco entendidos por los demás.

La historia la basaré en algunas historias y/o películas que he visto por lo que habrán situaciones parecidas.

Espero que les guste.

_**Diario de una Syndra**_

La hermosa y pacifica ciudad-estado de Ionia no siempre fue tan pacifica debido a muchas decaídas que tuvo pero que logró enmascarar con sus ideales y ayuda de la propia belleza de la ciudad.

08:30 am. Las brisas gélidas del Freljord eran opacadas por el sol que ya comenzaba a tomar fuerzas y brillaba en la majestuosa Ionia. Mientras sus habitantes comenzaban un nuevo día de trabajo en una extensión de tierra flotante en forma de una isla se encontraba Syndra una peculiar mujer la cual era temida y odiada por casi toda la nación. Syndra se tomaba su típica rutina diaria la cual era entrenar y hacerse más fuerte.

La isla contaba con una torre fortaleza gigantesca la cual era hogar de Syndra, allí ella vivía apartada de todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Como no sabía y no poseía los privilegios de ir a comprar comida, la isla que poseía contaba con muchos alimentos como frutos y demás aparte de contar con sus esferas que arrebataban las compras de los aldeanos que cruzaban por debajo de su hogar.

09:00 am. Syndra había terminado de entrenar y prosiguió ir a regar su jardín que aunque sus esferas lo hicieran por ella, le parecía entretenido hacer ese tipo de cosas. Syndra al ser un campeón de la liga de las leyendas poseía muchas prendas del mismo estilo por lo que siempre vestía su típico vestuario de emperadora y soberana de la oscuridad. Titulo de oscuridad obtenido gracias a sus poderes y esferas.

09:45 am. La soberana de la oscuridad había terminado de regar su jardín por lo que decidió ir a desayunar aunque Syndra no poseía un concepto alimenticio su anterior vida con su maestro aprendió algunas rutinas humanas.

Mientras Syndra buscaba alimentos en sus alacenas sus esferas salieron a recolectar y arrebatar provisiones.

10:15 am.

_-"Ya saben qué hacer… Vayan junto a las sombras y traigan todas esas provisiones… Si ha de matar, háganlo sin remordimientos._"- Dijo uno de los campeones más privilegiados de la liga de las leyendas: Zed. El cual era maestro de la orden de las sombras, siendo un maldito ninja.

Zed se encontraba detrás de los arbustos y en las sombras junto con algunos de sus discípulos buscando comida. Como la orden de las sombras no poseía recursos ni dinero la manera más factible de conseguir suministros era quitárselas a los aldeanos y si fuese necesario los mataban para no dejar rastro de su orden.

10:29 am. Dos aldeanos de edad mayor se encontraban caminando en dirección a su hogar cuando fueron atacados por los ninjas de Zed. Al ver la emboscada ambos aldeanos cayeron al suelo y soltaron sus bolsos de suministros, los ninjas las tomaron y se marcharon velozmente del lugar. Como no hubo reacción de los aldeanos en contra de ellos no le fue necesario matarlos.

10:40 am. Los ninjas se encontraban junto a Zed en dirección a su guarida moviéndose entre los árboles cuando de repente fueron embestidos por una lluvia de esferas negras. Los discípulos lograron salvar sus bolsas de alimento pero una esfera arrebató la de Zed.

Zed al ver como la esfera se alejaba con su alimento decidió ir tras de ella para recuperar lo que robó. Pese que era muy veloz, la esfera logró dejarlo atrás y desapareció entre las nubes.

_-"¡Demonios! ¿¡Y eso qué fue!?... Syndra... ¡Syndra!"- _El ninja recordó de quién eran esas esferas por lo que no dudó en ir al lugar de donde vinieron.

Zed se encontraba frustrado, enojado e indignado ya que creyó que la relación de amistad que poseía con Syndra había sido falsa y ésta lo había traicionado.

Como ninja de la orden de las sombras era enemigos de todos y de todos los campeones de las leyendas, salvo Syndra la cual mantenía una relación de aliados o eso creía.

11:02 am. Zed llegó a lo alto de la isla y al frente de la fortaleza de Syndra gracias a su gran habilidad podía saltar a una altura sobre humana. Allí, él se adentró con extremada cautela y sigilo por lo que no fue detectado por ninguna esfera o trampa que quizás poseía Syndra.

11:10 am.

_-"¿¡Quién anda allí!? ¿¡Quién se atreve a invadir mis dominios!? ¡Siente la furia de la soberana de la oscuridad!"- _Empezó a gritar y amenazar Syndra, al percatarse de una figura que rondaba por su casa.

Aunque Syndra jamás demostrara miedo, susto o alguna debilidad, comenzó a tener algo de miedo ya que creía que era un espíritu, un fantasma o un demonio inmortal. Syndra sabía que ella era muy poderosa y que en los campos de batalla como en la Grieta del Invocador no podía morir, fuera de ello era completamente una mortal y sí podía morir.

Tras lanzar varias esferas a los lugares donde creía ver a la figura, una sombra saltó detrás de ella por lo que la asustó y cayó sentada al suelo. Al ver que era una sombra supo exactamente de quién era o de qué se trataba por lo que se enfadó inmensamente.

_-"¡ZED! ¿¡Qué demonios haces en mis dominios!? ¡Explícate antes que te mate!"-_ exclamó furiosa Syndra levantándose del suelo y quedando en forma amenazadora al ninja.

_-"¿Antes que me mates?... ¡Trataste de matarme a mí y a mis súbditos!"- _Respondió el ninja colocándose de frente a la campeona y cruzando sus brazos.

_-"¿De qué demonios hablas? Tenemos un pacto de aliados… O eso creía al entrar sin mí permiso a mi hogar."-_

Zed recapacitó un poco y se relajó para responderle a su "amiga".

_-"Me encontraba en una misión con mis ninjas cuando fuimos atacados por tus esferas… Algunos resultaron heridos y una de esas cosas robó mi pertenencia."- _volteó un poco la mirada de la campeona.

_-"Uhmm… Que yo recuerde jamás te ataqué… Quizás mis esferas no te reconocieron y atacaron por robar tú comida… Ahora que lo pienso una de ellas trajo hace poco un bolso de comida."- _determinó Syndra.

_-"Bueno, ese bolso era mío... ¿Dónde está?"- _Preguntó mientras giraba su cabeza a ambos lados a ver si veía su bolso.

Syndra ya había pasado su enojo y aunque ella mataría sin pensarlo dos veces a cualquier intruso o cosa viva delante de ella, no lastimaría a Zed puesto que de alguna extraña manera era su aliado y… Amigo.

_-"No necesitarás buscarlo, tú lo buscas para comer porque tienes hambre... Yo también tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no comes aquí?"- _Dijo Syndra acercando su cabeza hacia Zed.

_-"¿Y compartir mí comida?"- _Zed mostró una expresión con su cabeza.

La campeona sonrió un poco y se burló de la pregunta del ninja.

_-"¿Tú comida? Que yo tenga entendido se la robaste a unos aldeanos y yo hice lo mismo… Se la robé a un ladrón."-_

Al ver la ironía, Zed no hizo ningún gesto por lo que terminó accediendo a lo ofrecido por Syndra.

Zed mataría sin pensarlo dos veces a cualquier ser vivo o campeón que se encontrara en su camino pero de alguna extraña manera no dañaría a Syndra puesto que se convirtió en su aliada y ¿Amiga?

Zed no poseía amigos y sus súbditos eran peones solamente pero Syndra era un caso especial.

11:30 am. Zed se sentó junto a Syndra en una pequeña mesa redonda para disfrutar el delicioso sabor de la comida de Ionia.

_**Continuará…**_

_**By: Sartharion.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Diario de una Syndra**_

Zed se sentó junto a Syndra en una pequeña mesa redonda para disfrutar el delicioso sabor de la comida de Ionia. Naturalmente Zed no hubiera aceptado la peculiar propuesta de la campeona pero como tenía un apetito voraz y tan solo unos pocos minutos por tener que ir a los campos de batallas no poseía consigo muchas opciones.

Syndra llevó levitando consigo el bolso de alimentos en el cual había una gran variedad de suministros. Entre ellos bolas de arroz y platillos de pescado.

_-"¡Es sorprendente lo deliciosa que es la comida de Ionia! Pero que lamentable que tenga como administradores a unos estúpidos malditos."- _Comentó Syndra que entretanto comía alegremente.

Por su parte, Zed solamente miraba su porción de la comida pero no la ingería ni mostraba señales de querer.

_-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te moriste sentado?"- _preguntó con ironía mientras masticaba al ver a su aliado sin hacer nada.

Zed realmente no iba a comer delante de ella ya que nunca mostraba su rostro ni a sus propios discípulos por lo que decidió tomar su parte de la comida y llevársela a fuera del lugar pero fue detenido por las esferas de Syndra.

_-"¿Ha donde crees que vas? ¿¡Rechazas una propuesta de la soberana de la oscuridad!?"- _Lo amenazó Syndra con una expresión de enojo, si algo le gustaba era infundir miedo a sus enemigos aunque ésta vez se tratara de su único aliado.

_-"No tengo que seguir necias propuestas… Pero tampoco tengo por qué rechazarlas todas… Acepté comer aquí pero no en éste lugar."- _Aclaró Zed saliendo con su porción de comida al exterior del palacio.

12:00 pm. Zed se encontraba terminado su platillo sentado en una roca en el jardín de la fortaleza de Syndra, junto a él había dejado su casco y por seguridad de seguir manteniendo privacidad dejó detrás una sombra para percatarse si se acercaba Syndra.

Al terminar completamente su platillo, se colocó su casco y se estiró un poco para dejar fluir la comida y prepararse para irse.

Sin embargo antes de salir del hogar de su aliada, fue detenido por muchas esferas a su alrededor.

_-"¿Ahora qué?"-_ preguntó volteando su cabeza hacia atrás.

_-"¡¿Ahora qué!? ¿¡Crees que puedes jugar con la soberana de la oscuridad!?"- _Exclamó altamente la campeona que poco a poco iba ganando coraje y furia.

Por su parte Zed solo mostró un poco de vergüenza ajena al ver a Syndra haciendo supuestos berrinches.

_-"Has repetido lo mismo desde que llegué será mejor que me vaya antes que sigas repitiendo lo mismo y llegue tarde a la grieta del invocador. Adiós."- _Se despidió el ninja desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Syndra se frustró por la falta de respeto de su aliado ¿Quién se creía que era para faltarle el respeto a ella?

_-"¡ZED! ¡Date por muerto maldito grosero!"- _Exclamó despegando con furia de la isla que aunque ella tomara una increíble velocidad no avanzó más de unos metros ya que fue electrocutada por una gran fuerza invisible que rodeaba su isla y cayó bruscamente al suelo.

01:59 pm. Zed había concluido su llamada a la grieta del invocador saliendo victorioso y llevándose un asesinato quíntuple siendo el sexto de la semana. Dicha acción le ganó mucho prestigio en el instituto de guerra de la liga por lo que fue condecorado con una medalla de platino.

02:30 pm. El ninja se encontraba caminado de regreso a su hogar mientras caminaba reflexionaba un poco acerca de sus victorias y posibles nuevas habilidades futuras. En el camino algo le llamó la atención.

_-"¿Qué es eso?"- _se preguntó al distinguir un bulto en el suelo, no muy lejos de donde se hallaba.

Por un principio Zed creyó que era un bolso de suministros o algo que se le pareciera pero al acercarse más notó que no era nada de eso, ¡Era Syndra!

_-"¿Pero qué hace aquí en el suelo?"_- Nuevamente se preguntó el ninja al tocarla y visualizar si se encontraba bien.

_-"Está inconsciente… Calculo que debió haberme seguido y el campo arcano de Ionia la aturdió…"-_ Zed la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia su isla arriba.

Naturalmente Zed jamás harías una obra de caridad por alguien o algo pero Syndra era su única aliada y sea como fuese tenía un tipo de pacto de alianza con ella y no permitiría que le pasara algo malo a la persona que busca lo mismo que él.

Tras dejarla en su cama decidió quitarle la corona y ponerle un poco de hielo en la cabeza.

Como Zed se encontraba solo por así decirlo decidió apagar su casco maldito por lo que sus ojos dejaron de emitir el brillo rojo y comenzaron a mostrar un poco de sus verdaderos ojos.

Zed siempre mantenía activo su casco maldito para intimidar a sus enemigos y ver en la oscuridad pero al no tenerlos cerca decidió apagarlos.

En su mente decidió tomar la opción más preferible y favorita de irse del lugar y entrenar con sus súbditos, pero ¿Realmente quería irse? Para Zed lo único importante en su vida era su vida, las demás vidas le importaban igual que una nuez y no le interesaba si mataba cruelmente o injustamente para Zed una vida menos era un favor al mundo. Pero…

_-"Supongo que podré esperar un rato aquí…"- _Comentó sentándose en una banca de la habitación de Syndra.

03:44 pm. Syndra comenzó a despertar y percatarse en donde se encontraba.

_-"Uhmm… ¿En dónde estoy?"-_ Preguntó una pregunta estúpida ya que nadie le iba a responder puesto que siempre se encontraba en plena soledad pero que sin embargo lo último que recordaba era que había caído en Ionia y despertó en su habitación.

Syndra al incorporarse se dio cuenta que tenía una bolsa de hielo y que alguien le había quitado su corona. ¿Sus esferas? Las esferas de Syndra solo obedecen cuando ella está activa pero ¿Cómo era posible?

_-"¿Cómo… Llegué aquí…?"- _Syndra salió de sus pensamientos al oír una voz familiar.

_-"Veo que ya despertaste."- _

_-"¡ZED! ¿¡Qué demonios haces en mis dominios!?... Espera… ¿¡Qué demonios haces en mí habitación!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a estar en la privacidad de la soberana de la oscuridad!?"- _exclamó altamente pero que al final terminó por gemir debido a un dolor en su cabeza.

_-"Se podría decir que estás mejor… Te encontré tirada en mi camino por lo que te traje aquí… Ahora que ya estás mejor me voy. Adiós."-_ Dijo Zed tratando de irse y no escuchar patrañas de la "soberana de la oscuridad".

Sin embargo antes de irse, Syndra le detuvo su brazo con su mano.

_-"Espera…"-_

El ninja volteó a ver qué quería ahora.

_-"¿Ahora qué?" _– preguntó él esperando una típica respuesta y repetitiva de ella.

_-"Grr…grr… Graa…cias… Gracias… Zed…"-_ dijo en un tono bajo y vergonzoso para ella.

Zed se quedó algo sorprendido ya que jamás alguien le había dado las gracias, ni en los campos de batalla… O tal vez sí pero jamás se percataría o prestaría atención a esas ridiculeces… Pero ¿Syndra?

_-"¡Jum!... Cuando quieras."- _comentó el ninja preparándose para desaparecer pero nuevamente fue detenido por su aliada con una pregunta capciosa.

_-"¡Espera!... ¿¡Cómo lograste obtener una insignia de platino!?"-_

_-"¿Y qué se esperaba? Soy un maestro en las artes marciales y maestro en las sombras… Soy un campeón táctico y audaz. El instituto de guerra me condecoró con el título de platino después de mi victoria de hoy… Logrando un asesinato quíntuple… El sexto de ésta semana."- _Informó Zed.

Syndra quedó muy sorprendida por tales cosas, tanto que mostró un rostro de intriga y admiración.

_-"Impresionante… A mí solo me han condecorado con Bronce… Pero… ¡Soy un ser muy poderoso! ¿¡Cómo puede ser que sea Bronce y tú Platino!?"- _Poco a poco empezó a perder la paciencia la campeona.

_-"El poder nunca lo es todo… Si no se sabe utilizar es como tener una ballesta sin flechas."- _Aclaró Zed.

Syndra se molestó un poco y exigió a Zed una buena respuesta.

_-"Entonces… ¡Exijo que me entrenes!"- _Expresó Syndra con una sonrisa macabra.

_**Continuará…**_

_**By: Sartharion.**_


End file.
